Conventional plumbing outlet boxes are typically used as housings for connections to plumbing systems. A plumbing outlet box may be provided, for example, for connecting a washing machine to pipes running within the walls of a building that are designed to carry water (e.g., hot and cold water supply and drain connections). As another example, a plumbing outlet box may be provided to connect an ice maker of a refrigerator to a water supply. Plumbing outlet boxes are generally installed in the walls of a house or other climate-controlled building. Often more than one plumbing outlet box is needed in the same area, each with the capability of connecting to different appliances having different configurations and requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for plumbing outlet boxes that can be configured to accommodate different types of connections and are easy to install, separately and in combination with other plumbing outlet boxes.